lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Serpent (Vepturegeng)
Serpent is a Vepturegeng member. Background Serpent is cold and mysterious. He spends all of his time alone and is annoyed by others disturbing him. He learned of Diabolus' grand plan from his stronghold, where he found their plans to cause the Void Cataclysm, and he has vowed to use this to his advantage. Serpent once said that he was always terrified about waking up and noticing that he is made of 1,000,000,000,000 germs and opponents' screams when he attacks them. He also bloodily kills anyone who defies him. Serpent possesses Thermal Clout. When enhanced by Perdita, he could fly, slip through small clefts, change his shape, and attack. However, he could not assume a different form. He also has the vapor strength of oxygen, which can only be used when combining his power with that of another of Vepturegeng. Serpent is equipped with a Triple Sword Shear with a pair of sais at its other end. He also wields an Energy Crossbow. Quotes * “A deaf's eardrums are better than your personality!” * “Ha ha! You like Dora the Explorer!” * “Oh wow, look at you! I feel bad for anyone harmed in this wreck!” Tropes * Asskicking Equals Authority: Serpent can annihilate entire troops with no effort (though always requiring Teeth Clenched Teamwork), and is the leader of the Vepturegeng. * Badass Normal: He the most generic Vepturegeng possible (Ridiculously Average Guy) and can go toe to toe with Cthulu and win (Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu?). However, halfway through Season 1 he looses this trope when he becomes The Worm That Walks. * Cool Sword: His TriSworded Shear, which is made out of the same bacteria that make up his body (The Worm That Walks), This gives it the same dispersal and regenerative qualities (Good Thing You Can Heal) he possesses. * Cursed with Awesome: He has once been cursed with omnipotence (Physical God), though this only lasted one episode. Otherwise, this is how he views being The Worm That Walks. It made him basically 100 times a stronger and more vicious person than ever before, but it comes at the cost of everyone, even his own comrades and the military, forever viewing him as a creature and extraterrestrial. He talks about waking up from dreams of having a flesh body only to remember that now he is very much a walking, talking virus factor. * Good Thing You Can Heal: Serpent is able to regenerate From a Single Cell, as each of his bacteria contains part of his consciousness (Hive Mind) - and he is constantly forced to prove it (Everything Trying to Kill You). * Hive Mind: All of his Bacteria share his original, single brain, and exclusively that brain. They have no opposing opinions, information, or concepts. They have no differing individuality, and no dissent. As such, none of them can be at odds with each other, have absolutely no free will, and can never do, say, or think anything that could even slightly cause an Out of Character Moment. * I'm a Humanitarian: Literally the only thing he eats is human organs. * Master Swordsman: He dueled Captain Taylor to a standstill during their first fight before winning. * No One Should Survive That: Serpent is the only being whose was not a Void Monster that survived a direct hit from Perdita's Disintegrator Ray, though it would be false to state that he got out unscathed. Everyone present at his hanging and disintegrating (including Perdita himself) was utterly gobsmacked when he managed to pull himself back together, and even in the present Perdita admits that he does not know if his beam altered him or if he always had the power but had it asleep until than (but also avowed a desire to dissect him and find out). * One to Million to One: His body divides on instinct to avoid attacks, which makes any physical attack useless in injuring him. * Orifice Invasion: His preferred methods of attack and assault; he shoots bacteria into people's mouths to possess them. Captain Taylor was an unfortunate victim. * Pragmatic Villany: In one episode, Serpent ends up doing enormous amounts of good accomplishing his goals (Anti Villain). After all, his comrades need great streets to travel efficiently and his trading funds them, he also gives them a great supply of medical care and giving it away gets him their helpfulness and demonstrates a big deal of intelligence (Villain With Good Publicity). Without his robberies and murders he would be saintly. Luckily, he comes back to his antagonistic senses at the end. * Super Smoke: One effect of his bacteria body. * Voice of the Legion: When he speaks, it sounds like multiple everyone in the world speaking at once. * The Worm That Walks: His body is composed of 1,000,000,000,000 pieces of bacteria. Category:Brunette Category:Blonde Category:Caucasian Category:Goggles Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Green Eyes Category:Vepturegeng Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Black Clothes Category:1001 Spears Category:Gangsters